1. Field of the Disclosure:
This disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for brewing and dispensing beverages, and more particularly to automated systems and methods for scheduling, producing, and dispensing brewed beverages using shared process modules, process profiling, customer profiling, and/or demand information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most coffee consumed outside of the home requires either experienced baristas, or expensive automated espresso machines. Both require significant capital to equip the retail setting, as well as logistical challenges with hiring and training personnel. The resulting retail locations require ongoing operating costs that dominate the costs associated with delivering high quality coffee. Alternatively, vending machines remove much of the cost and management difficulties, but the coffee quality suffers.